Hvitur
Hvitur was a moon-silver IceWing with blue eyes and a member of the Talons of Peace, one who deeply believed in the prophecy. He was also one of the Guardians of the Dragonets, but was caught and killed by Burn along with the prophesied SkyWing egg before he could return to the secret cave under the mountain. He was the first IceWing in the series, the first dragon introduced in the series, and the first dragon to die in the series. Biography Pre-Series Hvitur, along with Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Asha, were charged with the task to find and bring the dragonets of destiny's eggs to the mountain and to protect and raise them. ''The Dragonet Prophecy During their quest to steal the dragonets' eggs, Hvitur was sent to retrieve the SkyWing egg. He broke into the SkyWing Palace to take the prophesied "largest egg on mountain high". Unfortunately, on the way out, Burn and two of her guards attacked him. Burn ordered the two soldiers to bind Hvitur with scorching hot chains around his jaws, preventing him from using his frostbreath. During that time, she toyed with the egg and watched Hvitur plead desperately for its safety, which proved his belief and hope for prophecy as well as his willingness to do whatever must be done to make it come true. Annoyed and angry, Burn dramatically dropped the egg off the cliff and proceeded to torment him saying that even if the dragonets do save the world, it'll be far too late for him. She shreds Hvitur's wings after the IceWing desperately tried to save the egg, stabbing the back of his skull with her venom-tipped tail and flung him off the cliff. His screams stopped long before he hit the ground. Some time later, Kestrel found the IceWing's corpse at the bottom of the cliff, along with a few fragments of the SkyWing egg. She entered the cave to tell Webs about the news, and he told her that Asha died as well. Kestrel also stated that she should have gone to the SkyWing Palace to steal the egg instead of Hvitur. Kestrel stated, "I should've gone and taken the egg myself, they wouldn't have caught me a second time." Quotes ''"''The dragonets are coming, whether you like it or not, and they will chose who the next SandWing queen should be."'' Hvitur: "You wouldn't. No one would harm a dragon egg." Burn: " I guess that means you should be very, very careful with this ''terribly important little - oops!"'' Hvitur: "You're a monster. We'll never give up. The dragonets - the dragonets will come and stop this war." Trivia *''Hvitur'' means "white" in Icelandic, and is also a type of horse native to Iceland. *Hvitur was the first dragon and the first IceWing featured, and also the first to die in the series. The SkyWing dragonet possibly survived, as there were only shell fragments along with the corpse of the deceased IceWing. However, this is highly unlikely. *Hvitur was one of the guardians that the dragonets never met, the other being Asha the MudWing. Gallery 320px-IceWing.jpg Icewing1.png EscapebyLightning.png The Hvitur Worm Fund.png Icewing with effects by feral night-d6bigk2.png .jpg|Hvitur with the SkyWing egg. DSCF3360.JPG|Hvitur dropping the SkyWing egg ColoredIceWing.jpg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang Icewingsnow.png|by NikkiMcCloud IceWingoilart.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang, color and background by NikkiMcCloud Hvitur 2.png|Simplified Hvitur W.png|Hvitur by QueenClam Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.28.37 AM.png|Queen Clam Hvitur 8257774981_5795d3ba1a.jpg Hvitur's Death.png IceWingGer.jpg Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased Category:Clay's Family Category:Main Characters